My Birthday Wish
by Mijikai
Summary: Sequel to the Best Gift Yami's has this 'date' thing with Anzu, and for some reason Yugi seems a bit depressed.


Mijikai: Okay, someone requested I continue to my one shot. Well (shrug) why not.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
My Birthday Wish  
  
Yugi sighed sadly, as he watched his Yami put on his tight black shirt.  
  
"Aibou, pass me my neck collar," he said, as he pulled his head through the shirt.  
  
Yugi silently handed it to him, and settled back on the bed as he watched Yami put on the finishing touches.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" he asked as he turned from the mirror.  
  
"Nice, dashing," Yugi complimented, and gave him a thumbs up. "Anzu will love it!"  
  
Yami grinned from ear to ear, and a faint blush spread through out his cheeks.  
  
"Oh come on, I don't look _that_ nice."  
  
"No, really Yami. You look really nice. Better then you usually do at least."  
  
"I heard that," Yami growled playfully.  
  
"Good, then I don't have to repeat myself."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, and grabbed for his jacket.  
  
"Well, I'm off. I have to meet Anzu at the theater in five minutes, I'll see you then aibou," Yami said and was about to leave, when he felt a wave of sadness from their link and turned to look at Yugi.  
  
He had a sad expression on his face, and was staring hard at his feet.  
  
"Something wrong Aibou?" Yami asked, as he leaned on the doorway, frowing with concern.  
  
"It's nothing, you go on with your date."  
  
"First I want to know what's going on with you."  
  
"It's really nothing..."  
  
"Aibou," Yami said warningly.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and forced his face up to meet Yami's eyes.  
  
"Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Sunday, January fourth."  
  
"Right, ring any bells?"  
  
"...........no, no not really," Yami said sadly while shaking his head. "Would you like to inform me in what today is?"  
  
"No, no, it's okay. Go on your date Yami. It isn't really important."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yami took one more glance at his aibou, before leaving. Yugi waited till he heard the shut of the door, when he burst. Tears dribbled down from his eyes and he layed his head on his drawn up knees.  
  
"No, Yami. Nothing important. Only my birthday."  
  
~*~  
  
As Yami ran down the street, he couldn't help thinking about Yugi. He looked so sad when he left, and felt a bit guilty in leaving his aibou when he was in depression. But Yugi had told him to go, and that it was nothing but...  
  
'Maybe I should have stayed. He looked really down.'  
  
In minutes he made it to the movies, and waved as he saw Anzu. She looked beautiful in her sleevless yellow shirt, and pink skirt that reached her knees. Pink plateforms were on her feet, with a choker adorning her neck.  
  
"Yami, you made it!" she said happily and hugged him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Of course I did. So...why are we here?" he asked. "You said you wanted us to go on this 'date' which you defined as a friendly get together. Speaking of friends, where's the rest of our group?"  
  
"Nobody else is coming and if we are going to have friendly get together, we have to have some entertainment, right?" she asked with a bright smile.  
  
"Well...I guess," he started, but didn't get to finish as she pulled him inside the theater.  
  
"Then come on!" she giggled.  
  
She bought popcorn and soda, and pulled Yami inside a room, and they both settled on the seats. The movie was a romance, about a girl and a boy who fall in love. Anzu watched with great intreast, but Yami was...bord. He didn't get the movie, and thought it highly idiotic. He felt something fall on his shoulder and glanced down to see Anzu resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Isn't this romantic Yami?" she whispered, eyes becoming fazed.  
  
"Uh...I guess..." Yami muttered.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He looked down as she looked up, and by complete accident, their lips met. Yami quickly parted it, and flushed beet red, avoiding Anzu's eyes.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled and popped more popcorn into his mouth, missing the disappointed look in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!" everyone shouted as Yugi stepped into the living room.  
  
Yugi yelped and dropped his bag of grocey's that his grandpa had asked him to get, and stared wide eyed. All his friends each wore a party hat, and had popped a party popper, making string and confetti fly everwhere.  
  
"Wha...wha...wha...?" was all be could mutter.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say anything Yug?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I think the party poppers were a little to much for him," said Honda.  
  
"No, no," Yugi protested. "I'm just...well...surprised!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and Sugoroku came inside, bringing in a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, and sixteen candles.  
  
"Grandpa, I thought we were going to have a simple party," Yugi said, but Sugoroku only grinned.  
  
"Well, how else was I going to have you not suspect a thing?"  
  
Yugi looked astonished, but it melted into a smile, and shook his head.  
  
"I'm so getting you back for this, grandpa," Yugi threatened.  
  
"You wish. Now, blow out the candles!"  
  
"Wait!" protested Ryou. "First we have to sing Happy Birthday. Okay, everybody! One, two, three!"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR YUGI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everyone shouted at the top of their lungs.  
  
"And you smell like a zoo!"  
  
"BAKURA!"  
  
Yugi laughed so hard tears fell from his eyes, as Ryou smacked Bakura repeadedly with a pillow.  
  
"Hey! Geeze, Ryou!" Bakura shouted, and ran out of the room.  
  
"Well, did you make a wish Yugi?" Ryou asked, as he placed the cushion neatly back in place on the couch.  
  
"Uh, huh," Yugi said.  
  
'I wish Yami were here for my birthday.'  
  
~*~  
  
Yami couldn't believe what time it was once the movie ended. 21: 45. He decided to go back home, and see what was up with Yugi, but Anzu had grabbed his arm and guided him in a total different direction. She guided him towards a Italian restraunt, and it took an hour till they were seated, and thirty minutes just to get a waiter to serve them some water. Then it took thirty-three minutes just to get their order! Now he was chewing absently on spagettii that tasted like crap.  
  
"Anzu..." he started.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yugi's been down a bit today. Do you know why?"  
  
"Well, didn't you ask him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, he said to me, what day it was. It's Sunday, January fourth, I answered, but I still don't get it. He seemed really upset when I left."  
  
"I think it's because he's jealous."  
  
"Of what?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
"Well...he did have a crush on me, and...I am going out with you..." she started saying, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"No, he likes you as a friend now, it had to do with something of my leaving him."  
  
"Well, now that I think of it, January fourth is Yugi's birthday...oh my gosh!" she gasped.  
  
Yami shot up from his chair.  
  
'So that was it! Today's his birthday! And I...oh I'm such an idiot! Baka!' he berated himself angrily.  
  
"Excuse me Anzu, but I have to attend to something," Yami said and started out.  
  
"But Yami, its 23:49. It will soon be midnight and it won't even be his birthday anymore."  
  
"Which is why I must hurry," Yami answered and ran out of the restraunt.  
  
Minutes ticked by as he ran down the street, panting as he forced himself to move faster. Soon, he reached the Game Shop and burst in, leaning on the wall to catch his breath. Once he was able to control his breathing, he went into the living room, and stared at the half eaten birthday cake, and mess all over the floor and couch. Guilt bit into him and he bit his lip as he went up the stairs. He slowly opened Yugi's door, and gazed, as Yugi slept. He slipped inside, and closed the door silently, and kneeling beside the sleeping boy.  
  
"Aibou," he whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
He kissed him gently on the forehead and silently walked away, and turned the knob to open the door.  
  
"Mmmmmm...Yami? Is that you?" Yugi asked groggily, as he lifted his head up.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"No, I couldn't really sleep anyway, and was drifting," Yugi answered and sat up.  
  
They were silent.  
  
"So..." Yugi started. "How was your date?"  
  
"Well...in truth...I didn't get it."  
  
"Didn't get it?"  
  
"Yes. Anzu told me that this 'date' was an outing that you have with friends and was actually expecting to see Jounouchi, Honda, or Ryou coming with us. And thought you would be coming later sometime, since you didn't come with me when I left, but I was quite surprised when I found her alone. We watched this boring romance movie, that was pointless, and she dragged me to this crowded restraunt which had crummy food. Then...Anzu told me why you were so upset," Yami said sadly, and made his way back towards Yugi and sat heavily on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry aibou. I'm such an idiot. It was your birthday and you were turning sixteen. A very important age in this time if I'm not correct, and you were so sad that I was leaving, and I didn't even stay to persue it much. Forgive me aibou?"  
  
Yugi stared at Yami, before breaking into a smile, and hugging him.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I don't have any kind of present to give you..."  
  
"It's okay. You'll be my gift."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Uh, huh. Your gift is your presense on my birthday," Yugi said with a smile.  
  
Yami smiled back, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Wait," he mumured with a frown. "If Anzu knew, then why did she go on this 'date'?"  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Probably because she thought you were more important then me."  
  
"Why that...I'm going to..." Yami sputtered angrily.  
  
"It's okay Yami," Yugi soothed. "I don't really care. I'm just glad that you were able to make it."  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi's smiling face, and sighed.  
  
"This may be a bit late, but Happy Birthday."  
  
Yugi giggled.  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure about that. Didn't hit midnight yet," he said and pointed to his clock.  
  
"Hm, guess your right. By the way, you told me that when someone has a birthday, they make a wish by blowing out candles. What did you wish for?"  
  
"Not telling," Yugi said with the shake of his head.  
  
"Okay then, did it come true yet?"  
  
Yugi leaned on to Yami tiredly, and yawned, as his eyes drooped.  
  
"Yep, it sure did," he said sleepily, and fell asleep.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: And there ends the One shot fic. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! 


End file.
